1984
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: When their world is controlled by a watchful Government, how can two boys find a way to be together, despite the overwhelming odds that are against them? In the style of 1984, but not the whole story and with my personal twist.
1. Prologue: The Ruling System

1984

**When their world is controlled by a watchful Government, how can two boys find a way to be together, despite the overwhelming odds that are against them? In the style of 1984, but not the whole story and with my personal twist.**

* * *

The signs were everywhere.

Those piercing eyes, informing the public of the watchful members of Government. Their every move controlled by those who 'knew best'. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson had none of it, but they failed to rebel against the overbearing machines of the council. Their love was forbidden, taboo, but how could they ignore their feelings? The way that their hearts pumped only so they could feel the caressing touch of their lover. The brutality of the Government's actions sparked an outrageous, yet silent, feud between themselves and the citizens, causing everyone's loathing for those in charge to increase dramatically. Kurt and Blaine wished that they lived in a pluralist society, but the elitists took over and changed things for the worse. A select few that ruined everything, Big Brother and Room 101 were the key antagonists against their relationship.

This society wasn't something that could be fought. It seemed hopeless. Everybody that rebelled was taken to Room 101 as a punishment for their actions. Room 101 consisted of a person's worst phobias made figures of actuality. Usually, they would insist that you serve ten years in your own personal version in Room 101 for the most treasonous crimes, but sometimes they do allow for appeal. The appeal was only valid if namedropping happened. You could trade your time in Room 101 for somebody else's, but they would have to have been involved in the crime with you, the co-conspirator of the crime, so to speak.

In a world like this one, nobody was safe from the tormenting stare of the Government. Big Brother needed no motivation. He just watched and watched and watched. There was no end to the dreaded cycle. Nobody knew where exactly the cameras were, but they only knew of their existence. The gateway for the intense scrutiny was as mysterious as Big Brother himself.

The huddles of people sluggishly marched their way towards the town hall. It was Evaluation Day in Ohio. Evaluation Day basically consisted of a thorough scouring of the mind to ensure no illegal thinking was being done. It happened once every fortnight and, usually, two or three people would be sent away to the dreaded Room 101. When the scouring technology was first created, minister everywhere petitioned for it to be used against suspected enemy spies to gain intelligence of their disrespect. They were overruled, and the Thought Police were created instead. Using handheld devices, they could use it as a Stop and Search method if they believed an individual was thinking something illegal. A passing thought was acceptable. The more you try not to think of something, they more it plays on your mind, so sometimes it's uncontrollable, but if you dwelled on the unfairness of the situation, you'd be severely punished.

The marshals were lined up in a horizontal row, fists clenched so they looked more menacing. Kurt and Blaine walked side by side, hands centimetres apart, but not touching. The magnetism between them crackled as they could feel the heat radiating off the other's hand. It was so hard for Kurt not to reach over and procure Blaine's hand in his grasp.

Homosexuality was a big thing in this society. The Government believed that if you were unable to reproduce biologically with your partner, you were unfit for marriage. Thus, it was banned. New offspring meant a better future for the taxing system and the Government. Homosexuality is punishable by twenty five years in Room 101. Nobody wanted that for themselves. Nobody was willing to take the risk.

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were the exceptions.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm back! College is kicking my ass, so I won't be updating much...! Sorry! I know I shouldn't be started new fics until the others are done, but I was looking at 1984 in my Literature class, and I thought: OMG KLAINE. This is what happens. Just an introduction. Hopefully more to come soon. I have auditions for the college play and homework and coursework to do so it might not be for a while...GLEE IN 12 DAYS!**


	2. Outcast

Chapter 2- Outcast

* * *

"Listen up, Ohio. This process is not unfamiliar to you. You've each been subjected to it three times already. In turn, you're going to step up to this Scouring Machine and it will sort through your thoughts and memories. Any illegal thinking, and you _will_ be punished. Room 101 is not completely terrible as you've probably been led to believe. It hones discipline and banishes fears until they're forgotten. So, let's begin." The marshal announced and began to randomly select people. Blaine's subtle grip on Kurt's hand lessened when he was ripped away from his true love by the aggressive guard. Blaine was steered towards the machine in the far left hand corner. Kurt was taken to the right.

Blaine stood uncomfortably as the Helmet of Telepathy was roughly adjusted to fit his head. The intense beeping commenced. Three beeps. Four. Five.

"Come with me, Mr Anderson. You're in trouble."

Kurt, none the wiser to Blaine's result, stood confidently. He had trained himself to compartmentalise his thought processes until all of his "illegal thoughts" were banished to the faraway crevices of his brain. The beeping commenced for him, too. One beep. Two. Three.

"All clear, Mr Hummel. Keep up the legality of your thoughts for your sake. Return to your duties." The marshal instructed and Kurt pattered away contentedly. He scrutinised the room for Blaine, ignoring the kicking and screaming victims of this intrusive technology. Kurt's heart sank and his stomach lurched when his eyes did not land on that full head of raven hair that he was so used to admiring every single day of his life. His mind began to go to a frighteningly dangerous place, but with a sigh, Kurt shook his head and sprinted off towards the meadow.

The meadow was a place that wasn't visited by many. It wasn't unsightly in the least. It was a beautiful, picturesque scene, something of the sort that one would find in books about a man and a woman who fall in love every time they look at each other. Kurt had often inwardly questioned why people didn't visit. Kurt and Blaine had stumbled across it when they were fifteen, before the insanity of the government overthrew their right to think and invaded their personal bubbles. The two felt no need to stop meeting there, and it was the first place Kurt thought to check for Blaine. The alternative was just too unthinkable.

Panting, Kurt leaned on the tree for support and looked around the vast, open space. Amongst the greenery, his heart hoped to find Blaine standing there with a wide smile lighting up his perfect face. Instead, he found nothing but grass and trees.

"No. No, not Blaine. Please no." Kurt whispered to himself, stumbling into the centre of the meadow. Falling to the ground, Kurt didn't bother trying to get up. His heart hurt from thinking of Blaine in _there_. His legs were unsteady and would tremble whenever he tried to keep himself stable. Blinking, Kurt grasped a fistful of the luscious smelling grass in his hand and let it go. The breeze lifted the blades of grass high into the air, creating some sort of tornado around Kurt. The wind was powerful, but not unpleasant. The world seemed to stand still for a moment whilst Kurt really dwelled on what had actually taken place.

Blaine had been taken to Room 101.

Room 101 was worse than prison. Phobias made reality? That was just hell on Earth. Hopefully, Blaine wouldn't do any namedropping and land Kurt in there. A part of Kurt wanted to take Blaine's place, because Kurt's largest phobia was exactly this. Not having Blaine around. So he would just be alone in the room. Little did he know Blaine was exactly the same…

Blaine sat in the corner of the darkness, the murky air threatening to overwhelm him. This had to be some sort of joke. Blaine never thought illegal things. Unless…no, they wouldn't do that, would they? Blaine thought of the alternative, but decided it was too irrational. He hoped Kurt was okay. More than anything, he wanted Kurt to be okay. Blaine could hear the screams of the other people that had been taken captive. Spiders, rats, snakes, the usual phobias being piled into the room. The government always made sure that the phobias were not capable of harming their victims, as they could just end the suffering by killing themselves, which was not an option. Blaine was all alone. Part of him was thankful that he was, because he didn't think he could deal with an animal of some sort in there with him.

Blaine's biggest fear was being without Kurt. And that was exactly the predicament he found himself in. With shaky breaths, Blaine thought of his partner. He thought of the meadow, the aromatic scents that wafted around the vicinity, making the atmosphere take in the luscious perfume.

Kurt was still sprawled out in the meadow, Blaine's scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, when he heard them.

"Hey! You there! Come out and surrender or I'll shoot." An aggressive voice sounded from somewhere. Kurt looked up dazedly.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Kurt expected gunshots, not recognising the voice.

None came.

Instead, the voice came towards him, and lifted him off the ground. It was a marshal, but one with a warm, rich tone to his voice, which Kurt knew all too well. It was the voice of hope and positivity that came next. Kurt's saviour.

"Happy to see me, Kurt?"

Kurt sniffled. This couldn't be happening.

"Where's Blaine?" The boy asked inquisitively.

"They…they took him." Kurt said sadly, barely containing his sorrow.

"What?! To Room 101? Blaine's always been a do-gooder. I used to rip into him for it. He can't be a criminal of thought. They've got it wrong. We have to get him out of there!"

"It's no use trying, Sam. I've thought of everything." Kurt said dejectedly.

"Not everything, it seems. Kurt, do you trust me?"

Kurt's next word sparked the biggest revolution since the beginning of the Government. His next word would shape the future of the political system forever. He didn't need to put any thought into it. He would _never_ give up on Blaine.

"Yes."

* * *

**Author's Note: Surprise! I'm not dead! I've actually updated. This is my least popular story, but I have a good idea, so I'm not giving up on it. Please check out my Community of Best Glee Fics Ever. I hope to gain my favourite stories more views and recognition, as they ALL deserve it. Love them as much as I did. I'm starting Chapter 3 now, but I probably won't finish tonight, even though I have an idea. I don't have much college work to do tomorrow, but I'll be mentally preparing for the automatic download of ARTPOP on Monday morning, so I may be OOA (Out of Action) for a while. Review please, as it makes my life, and enjoy! Feel free to check out my other stories while you're at it, because I do love new readers! I've been hooked on Project Runway after reading _Model Behavior _by themuse19, so I'll be watching that all night, trying to find ideas for my stories and trying to 'make it work'. See what I did there, PR fans? Ha. Anyway, ahem. Review! I love you all!**


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3- The Plan

* * *

"_Kurt, do you trust me?" _

_Kurt's next word sparked the biggest revolution since the beginning of the Government. His next word would shape the future of the political system forever. _

"_Yes." _

"Good. Because you'll need to if this is going to work. Now I have an idea as to why they've taken Blaine, and you're not going to like it. You've probably already thought of it, and so has he." Sam said quickly.

* * *

Blaine bit his lip in defeat as he thought of the reason for his capture.

_They want to send a message. They want to end my relationship with Kurt, but they don't want public unrest. Even in a tyrannical government like this, the public manufacturers are the receptors of the majority of their income through tax. I have a stable job, or at least I did, as does Kurt. We're fine keeping up with the rapidly increasing rate of tax, but some have to fight tooth and claw for the coin. _

He let out a throaty growl as he thought of Kurt. Would they go for him next? Surely not. That would be too conspicuous. The Government just didn't do conspicuous. They prefer subtlety and they almost always spoke in riddles. Blaine slammed an angry fist into the wall adjacent to him and yelled out, simply because he could.

"Blaine? Is that you?" The girl's voice was noticeable anywhere, and Blaine was very surprised to hear it. What were the odds of being placed in a cell adjacent to somebody you knew and were friends with? The Government might've just wanted to give Blaine that extra kick of familiarity before taking his everything away from him.

"Santana?"

* * *

"That's it, isn't it? They've taken Blaine simply because they don't want us together. He hasn't thought about any illegal activity, he's been taken as a symbol of oppression." Kurt came to the conclusion moments before Sam was about to unveil it.

"I think so. Kurt, before we do anything else, I need to give you something." Sam extracted a small spherical device from his pocket and handed it to Kurt.

"And what is this?"

"It's a Thought Blocker. It transmits any illegal thoughts onto the device, and it can be wiped clean at the touch of a button. It can only work if it's touching you, though. So put it in your pocket or something. I don't need it, you see. I'm a marshal and we don't get tested. They expect us to be pure permanently. They've warned us about surprise testing, but that's purely to intimidate us. I'm quite high up in the system, and they've released me on duty of 'Public Management'. My role is patrol unsuspecting members of the public for any activity they may try and hide from the Government."

"Wow, thank you Sam." Kurt put the small device in his pocket. "And I bet you sound just like the 'Introduction to Marshalling' textbook they make you read.

"A direct quote."

"There's actually a textbook?" Kurt said incredulously.

"No, I'm just kidding. But I got you to smile."

"You did. Thank you." Kurt giggled a bit, and then felt incredibly guilty. Why should he be happy when Blaine was cooped up in a cell in Room 101?"So what's the plan, Marshal Sam?"

"Here's what we'll do…" Sam began and launched into his plan.

* * *

"Santana what are you doing in here?" Blaine bit his lip.

"Same as you, I imagine. Why else would I be here, idiot?" Santana snarled jokingly.

"Surely not. I don't know. Santana? What's in there with you?"

"Nothing."

"What? How?"

"I'm not scared of anything. I'm Santana Lopez." She smiled, as though Blaine could see. He could tell she was grinning away, though. "What about you?"

"Nothing, too."

"Really?"

"That doesn't mean I'm scared. My biggest fear is being away from Kurt, and nothing else. That's what they've done. They've separated me from him, and every second that goes by I can feel myself aching to be with him." Blaine said, a tear dripping from his eye.

"You'll see him again, Blaine."

"Yeah, in ten years."

Santana was about to say: _Maybe sooner than you think, Kurt's a tough one_, but she figured that they were being monitored, and decided against it quickly.

"Yeah." She said in defeat. She hated things getting the better of her, even if it was a cruel Government. She was largely outnumbered on that front. "It'll all be okay, Blaine."

"I hope you're right, Santana."

"Me too." Santana whispered, largely unsure of her own words.

* * *

"You really think it'll work?" Kurt enquired.

"No. But it's the best hope we've got."

"That's true. Oh, Sam, I just want to see him again. I doubt it's the usual ten year rule that applies here." Kurt said sadly.

"We'll get him out of there. Being a marshal has its privileges. Meaning I have a key to Room 101 and all of its cells. I've never had to use it before. I hoped I never would. But for you and Blaine, I'd do anything." Sam said, confidence rising with every word. He wasn't very sure about going up against the Government, but then he saw the desperate, sorrowful expression on Kurt's porcelain face, and that was the deciding factor for him.

"So you can just go in there, unlock his cell, and take him with you, right?" Kurt said; hope foolishly brimming in his eyes. He knew somewhere inside that it wasn't nearly as simple as that, but he wanted to believe in the easy method working.

"Not quite, Kurt. First, I'd have to state my reasons for visiting Room 101. Whether it is topping up the animals' food supply, extracting the dead ones, or doing a routine patrol, I can easily get in there. It's getting Blaine out that'll be the problem. It's heavily guarded. I couldn't sneak Blaine out of there without a decent distraction."

"And that's where I come into the equation." Kurt said, just to clarify.

"Yes. I hate to ask you to do this, Kurt—."

"For Blaine…I'd do anything, including give my own life. I'll do it. Whatever you need." Sam saw the determination on Kurt's face, and bit his lip.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's trembling frame, stabilising him. Kurt enjoyed Sam's cuddly hugs. They were different to Blaine's. Blaine's held passion and love. Sam's held warmth and companionship. Kurt knew he had an eternal companion in Sam. The boy was compassionate and genuine. There was a time before Blaine where Kurt had thought Sam could've been the one for him, but then he had found Blaine, who rendered him speechless. Anything he held for Sam had been killed. Sam had never saw Kurt in that way, but they were definitely best friends. They were always there for each other, whenever one needed the other they would call.

"You looked like you needed a hug."

"I did. What if we fail, Sam?" Kurt put it out there, airing his doubts.

"The Kurt Hummel I know would never even consider failure, especially not with such high stakes on the line. Are you going to keep being pessimistic, or are we in this together?" Sam held his hand out.

Kurt frowned and took it.

"Let's go get Blaine back." Kurt growled, and the fiery embers of fight lighting up his beautiful eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: I think this is the fastest chapter update ever of one story! Kudos to me! Anyway, here's Chapter 3, if anybody's actually reading this...I can only know if you are if you review!**


	4. Ready, Set, Action

Chapter 4- Ready, Set, Action

* * *

Kurt and Sam sat on the outskirts of the meadow for hours, discussing how they were to go about their plan.

"The security measures are the tightest they've ever been since Alcatraz, so it won't be easy. You have to trust me 100%. Can you do that?" Sam explained.

"Of course, Sam." Kurt said, without hesitation. Sam smiled.

"Okay, good. For your big distraction, you might want to cause a scene demanding they give you Blaine back. While they're attempting to detain you, I'll grab Blaine and set him free. Then, I'll come back for you and insist that I'm dealing with your punishment. They'll see my Marshal badge and let you go. We'll catch up to Blaine, and then there you have it, everyone is happy." Sam scratched his arm before looking up at Kurt with a grin.

"That sounds…a lot simpler than I thought it would be. There are a lot of flaws. What if they sedate me or something before you get to me?" Kurt said, a pang of worry shooting through him.

"They won't. The procedure states that a suspect of disruption can only be held until an official reaches the scene. Before they call for help, I'll be there anyway to "take you away to be trialled"." Sam reassured him.

"Okay. I'm ready to do this." Kurt stated confidently. His exterior was a lot steadier than his interior. His stomach was doing somersaults and if he were standing, his legs would've been trembling like an earthquake.

"We'll go for it in the morning. Can I crash at yours tonight? It'll be easier to prep when we're together." Sam questioned. Kurt nodded, and stood unsteadily. Sam grabbed him and ensured he maintained some sort of balance. Kurt began to slowly walk on his own back to where he and Blaine shared a house. The rent was easier to handle and they could be together. It was a win-win situation for everybody involved.

Blaine clenched his jaw in fury.

"How can I go ten years without seeing him, San? I need to escape. I can't spend ten years in this room! I'll go crazy! Kurt needs me." Blaine ranted, getting angrier by the second.

"Blaine. Please, calm down. I know I'm not usually the voice of reason, but this time, I'm telling you that you need to calm down." Santana said soothingly. Her volume was lowered due to the wall blocking the two friends, but Blaine heard every word loud and clear.

"I'm sorry, Santana. I hadn't realised how hard this is on you. I bet you're missing Brittany like crazy. Shut up, Blaine, wow." Blaine gushed.

"No that's okay. Of course I'm missing her, but I'm trying not to think about her. I think you need to concentrate on keeping yourself stable and not think about Kurt so much. It'll only make this time worse." Santana said helpfully. Blaine smiled to himself.

"When did you become so wise and helpful?"

"When I realised I have nothing to do for ten years except sit and talk to you." Santana said, smirking. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"And she's back."

Kurt woke with a start. He felt a strong set of arms wrapped around his waist. At first he thought that everything that happened the previous day was just a dream, but then he remembered Sam. Just as he thought, Sam's arms were tightly coiled around his slender frame. Sam had decided to sleep almost naked, only with a dainty pair of boxer shorts on. There was a time when Kurt would've fainted, but no other guy but Blaine did anything for him anymore. Kurt tried to remove himself from Sam's grasp without waking the slumbering blond, but he found it impossible. He wriggled slightly and elicited a low grumble from Sam, who loosened his hold on Kurt and allowed him to move. He was awake.

"Good morning." Kurt smiled to the yawning boy next to him. He hadn't expected Sam to share the bed with him, but was completely comfortable with it nonetheless. Throughout his life, Kurt had wanted company, so when he found Blaine, he had wondered how people slept alone if they could help it. Sam was no different, Kurt suspected. He probably just wanted somebody to be close to.

"Mornin' Kurt." Sam replied after a large yawn that exposed his huge mouth.

"Would you like some breakfast? We've got a big day ahead of us." Kurt offered, as Sam rubbed his eyes vigorously.

"I'll go and make us something, you just stay right there." Sam grinned and slid out of the bed. Straightening up, he adjusted his boxers until everything was properly concealed and stumbled his way to the kitchen. Now that he was alone, Kurt sat almost despondently, thinking things over in his head.

_What if this goes wrong? They'll probably double Blaine's sentence AND throw me in there too, not to mention take away Sam's licenses that he'd earned over the years. I'm quite worried about this plan…_

"Kurt, breakfast's ready!" Sam yelled up the stairs, and Kurt was awoken from his stupor. Had he been thinking that long?

Kurt felt his hunger in the pit of his stomach, so he shot downstairs, now fully awake from all of the thinking he had been doing.

He was so ready to rescue Blaine. He needed his love back. He didn't care what the consequences were, just that he would face them with his best bitch glare and a steely expression.

Kurt Hummel was more than ready to fight the Government. They had taken everything away from him. Now he was going to get it back. One way or another...

* * *

**Author's Note: So the last 'filler' chapter before the action sequences begin. Are you ready? Probably not. I have some good stuff planned for this. Don't go anywhere...and review. **


End file.
